Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xidoleyesx
Summary: Dalek Khan has a few words for the Doctor. But is it only in insanity he finds truth? Everything belongs to BBC. I dont own any of them. I wouldnt let them out to play
1. Chapter 1

**Something Wicked This Way Comes **

_"He comes"_

The mechanical tone of the Dalek, forever marred by the lilting, almost sing song pitch echoed through the Tardis. Throughout the millions of rooms it hid, throughout the Eye, throughout the confines of "its bigger on the inside", throughout the control room, echoing over and over again, reaching the mans' ears as he sat, feet propped up on the control panels of the Tardis, listening, silent.

_"Something wicked this way comes"_ Dalek Khan said, laughing quietly to itself. It was a girlish laugh, completley wrong coming from the alien encased in metal. A machine built to kill anything not like itself, every emotion except hate removed. And it was laughing quietly to itself. It snorted in its laughter, the casualness of its behaviour making it bone chilling. The kind of thing that haunts the shadows of your memories. Night sweats and screaming fits. _"He is coming..."_ the Dalek said, the laughter stopping as suddenly as it started. Quiet filled the empty rooms of the Tardis. So empty. Ever since she had gone. Shadows of her were everywhere in his mind.

_"Supreme.."_ Dalek Khan said, addressing an up until now silent Dalek, sitting to the left of the image in the viewfinder. _"He is coming. He is the Oncoming Storm. We will all die"_ he said, giggling to himself._ "The end is here..can you feel it?"_ His gun rose up into the air almost happily, waving around. Like a small child waving a balloon. Only it was a killing machine welcoming death. The man in the Tardis watched the Supreme closely, dark brown eyes glinting behind his glasses. The Supreme moved his one eye around slowly, took in Khan with what would have been a disdainful glance, if he had any emotions, and swivelled back to its original spot. _"We are the supreme masters_" the Supreme said, in the flat, cold tone that haunted his nightmares. Echoes of the Time War..friends, family, burning in the flames as the metallic death encroached upon them.

_"We will perish. We will burn like the dying of the sun"_ Khan said happily to himself, continuing to wave the one gun arm in the air. _"You hear me dont you?"_ he said, focusing his eye on the view finder. Insanity seemed to reach out, into the Tardis. It flickered uneasily as Khan hauled his broken body closer to the viewfinder.

_"Doctor"._

The Doctor's head snapped up. He found himself staring into Khans' one eye, holding a staring contest with a clearly insane being. _"You are coming, are you not?"_ asked Khan, cackling to himself. _"You will kill us all"_ he said, lifting his gun arm to encompass the entire bridge. The Supreme swivelled once more, _"You will not listen to the Abomination"_ he ordered the unseen Doctor through the viewfinder. _"He is insane"_ he explained.

If he wasnt so sure the Daleks had all emotions removed, the Doctor could have sworn the Supreme was exasperated with his mentally unstable compatriot. _"You will never harm the Daleks"_ the Supreme told the Doctor. _"We are supreme!"_ he announced, the dead voice rising in volume, until it was echoed by the other Daleks on the bridge. Like an echo of evil, it filled the air around the Doctor. _"We are supreme!. The Daleks are the victors!"_ The Supreme slowly raised his gun arm, and as one, the gathered Daleks were silent, as the sky before the thunder. _"We will win this time Doctor. As we did on Skaro. In the Time War"_ the Supreme said.

_"Everyone lost"_ The Doctor spoke for the first time since the Daleks had opened the comm link. _"You perished. The Time Lords perished"_ he said, lowering his head. After all these centuries, the pain had never dimmed. It simmered below the surface always, clouding every good moment. The Doctor would never look at another sunset without seeing his race burning in the embers.

"_We survived Doctor"_ the Supreme said, the viewfinder moving back to show the Daleks still gathered on the bridge. _"You have nothing"_ The Doctor heard the voice echo around the empty spaces of the Tardis. His companion was 'resting' on Earth, which she did from time to time. She often reminded him that her travelling was not her life. He got the impression he was a hobby to her. A hobby that could show her the seven suns of Tor, but one she was not willing to spend more time than absolutely nesscary with. Not like...he shook his head slowly, locks of unruly hair falling into the dark brown eyes. He brushed them back untidily, narrow face peering into the viewfinder, eyebrows knitted together in a rage, _"Your words dont scare me_" he stated firmly.

_"There is one word that hurts does it not?"_ Khan interrupted. He almost sang the words. The Doctor turned his gaze from the Supreme to the sad mutation perched atop a patch of light on the Dalek ship. Khan continued, _"One word"_ he repeated. _"And she is lost. Gone forever. Trapped_!" Khan said happily. _"Bye Bye"_ Khan said to no-one. _"Rose. Gone. Dead?"_ The taunting in his voice, in that sing song criminally insane child's voice tipped the Doctor over the edge. He stood, slamming down his hand upon the Tardis console, almost spitting with fury. _"End comms!"_ the link shut off immediately, showing a pitch black screen.

The Doctor sank back onto his chair, covering his head with his hands, tearing at his hair, the pain that surged from within encompassing both his hearts until he thought he could die just from feeling like this.

_"Love"_ Khan said, aboard the Dalek ship, even after the comms link was switched off. The Supreme turned once more to him, his cold light washing over Khan with what anyone else would have termed disgust. _"Leave_" the Supreme ordered Khan, instructing two other Daleks to guard the abomination that he was forced to maintain. Khan glided out of the room, pausing for a moment, turning to the now blank and silent viewfinder.

_"The Rani"_ he offered, before breaking into catastrophic giggles.


	2. Thoughts

Khan's voice still echoed throughout the Doctor's mind. One word. One word that still hurts, still burns. Murmuring from the depths of somewhere far out of reach, Khan had picked up on the Doctor's private pain. He jammed his hand up to his glasses, shoving them up his nose, scratching at his nose furiously, wanting to end the pain. He couldnt stand this.

"Right" he said to himself, to the empty Tardis. "Allons-y!" he announced, immediately feeling brighter for having voiced his favourite word. He had almost touched the Tardis controls when he remembered his companion, down there on Earth, having a life. A life. His lip curled contemptously at the thought. Then he shook himself, "Morbid fellow" he admonished himself, setting the controls for Earth, listening to the comforting hum of the Tardis as it settled on Earth, waiting for him to open the doors and find his companion, figure out how to stop this new Dalek threat. Godfather, he hated them. They always survived, thrived even. And he hunted, alone, forever. The Tardis made a gentle noise, as if to remind him that Earth was just outside those doors. Sunshine, blue sky, bunny rabbits. His companion. A new threat to stop. So why wasnt he rushing out the doors into the wide blue yonder then?

/ I MISS YOU/

"Shut up" he told himself, "That wont do us any good" to prove the point, he open palm slapped himself on his forehead. The Doctor adjusted his suit, checked his sneakers were tied and headed for the doors of the Tardis. He paused by the doors, fingering the sonic screwdriver safely tucked inside his jacket pocket. Its cold, steel touch was oddly comforting as he opened the doors and stepped out into the middle of a park. Children were playing soccer around him, he found himself walking through their game, holding up a hand and apologising to a waiting soccer mom, kicking the ball when a 5 year old passed it his way. It bounced lightly on the end of his sneaker, kicking it up towards his knee, flipping it up further and giving it a brilliant header. The 5 year old watched him, unimpressed. "That was total Becks" the Doctor advised. The little boy shrugged, walking off, back towards his mother, who was eyeing the man stood in the middle of the match with hooded eyes. He gave her a rough wave and set off with a jaunty walk to find Martha.

/WHY ARE WE APART?/

He shook his head, running a hand through the unruly brunette locks, making them worse. "You know why" he said out loud, seeing Martha's family home at the end of the block. Far more up market than a tenement block on the...he shook his head once more. Almost jogging to her house, the Doctor rang the doorbell, waiting for Martha to appear. Wondering whether she'd leap at him with happiness or whether she'd give him that slightly calculating look he was seeing more and more these days. Just what was she weighing up?

/WISH IT WAS YOU INSTEAD OF HER/

"Shush" he said, as the door opened. He found himself face to face with Martha, who was giving him the cold calculating look he knew so well by now. "I open the door and you're telling me to shush?" she asked, placing a well manicured hand on her navy jeans. "Am I missing something? Some kind of Dr code?" she said, stepping outside and closing the door on her family life. So many doors of her life were closed to him. Once, he had seen all of family life.

/REMEMBER THAT CHRISTMAS? WITH YOUR MUM AND THAT MANY DRINKS IN YOU?/

The Doctor chuckled out loud at the memory, bringing up his fist to his mouth. Martha gave him the eyebrow, "I swear, sometimes I dont know where your heads at" she said, marching along slightly in front of him. She turned, meeting his eyes, waiting for him to speak. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he said nothing, catching up to her. What did she want him to say? He liked travelling with her? That he travelled with her to stop the endless silence?

/ROSE/

The name was so loud inside his head that he brought his hands up to his ears. Martha turned, immediately concerned, placing her hands over his. "Doctor? Are you okay?" the medical training she had taking over, "Where does it hurt?" he took his hands away from his ears, "Nowhere. Sorry. Ready to sort out this new threat then?" he said, tapping her shoulder almost happily. Almost.

Martha grinned, "Fire away!"

/WISH THERE WAS SOME WAY I COULD BE WITH YOU/

"That has got to stop" the Doctor said out loud. Martha paused once more, "What has got to stop?" she asked, wondering if maybe his 'alone time' to speak to the Daleks had warped his mind. Although she did wonder about him sometimes... "The Dalek threat Martha" the Doctor said. He had to start paying attention.

**/WHAT IF THERE IS?/**

The Doctor stopped dead, span round to face Martha, greatcoat flapping in the breeze he created. "Did you hear that?" he asked her, holding her shoulders, almost shaking her, "Did you?"


End file.
